


I See My Future In Your Eyes

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Soft Husbands, an upgrade from soft boyfriends, what a time to be alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: alec watching magnus playing with the children. (Alec is so in love)





	I See My Future In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game of "How many times can I put lyrics from Perfect as a prompt title?"
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is me begging: if you want to send me prompts, please do so on tumblr, not on here! It's hard to keep track of things when I'm getting them from multiple places.

Alec was greeted by a peal of giggles when he entered the loft, and a smile immediately spread across his face. He was used to the sound by then, after having both Max and Rafael for over a year, and it was one of his favorite things to hear every day. The laughing continued as he took off his boots and hung up his bow and quiver, and he tiptoed to the doorway to see what was happening that was making the kids so happy. 

His eyes found Magnus sitting on the ground with Max and Rafael, a smile on his face as he made blue streaks of magic dance around all of them. The boys chased after the wisps, trying to grasp at them and keep them as their own, but Magnus kept them moving. He laughed along with them, clearly amusing himself in the process of entertaining their sons. Alec's chest felt warm at the scene in front of him, and he watched quietly, not wanting to interrupt their fun.

Magnus was so good with them. He always knew what to do and what to say to raise their spirits and to keep them entertained. Alec wasn't too bad himself, but no one was as smooth as Magnus was in every aspect of his life. He had so many answers that Alec didn't, so many talents that made him who he was, and all of it made Alec love him even more. 

If someone were to ask him to think back and pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Magnus, he would come up short. There were so many moments, so many glances and laughs and smiles and conversations in which Alec's heart had felt like it was begging to jump out of his chest and attach itself to Magnus'. It had been quick, that much he knew for sure.

For Alec, falling in love was like thinking about how long a particular week would be, and how much effort it would take to get through it, and then getting to the weekend and thinking,  _"Wow, that went by fast."_  The first few weeks had felt like an eternity, what with all of the obstacles that they had to navigate, but once they came out on the other side it was so painfully clear for Alec.

He had fallen in love, and he had fallen  _hard_.

Not only was Magnus his soulmate, but he was his best friend too, the person Alec could go to with anything and still receive all of the respect and love that he had never gotten from anyone else before. There was no one else in the world who he trusted enough to be open with, to talk to about his insecurities and his fears and not be looked at like he was weak. He was sure that there was no one else who would suit him so perfectly. 

"Daddy!" 

The squeal interrupted his thoughts, and Alec smiled as he saw the little blue Warlock come running toward him. He squatted down in just enough time to catch Max in his arms, and he hugged him tightly, closing his eyes for just a few seconds. This was his absolute favorite part of the day, coming home and seeing his kids. With every excited yell that followed his arrival each evening his heart grew warmer, knowing that he was being given just as much love as he was handing out. Alec extended his arm to envelope Rafael in the hug a moment later, and he squeezed both of his sons, never wanting to let go. 

"Welcome home," a soft voice said, and when he looked up into Magnus' eyes, which were crinkled with his wide smile, he knew that there was nothing the world could offer that would make him happier than the little family he had made right there in front of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
